


Not yours to kiss

by All_things_hacy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I AM BOTH HAPPY AND ANXIOUS ABT THAT TRAILER SO I MADE THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: Lucifer isn't happy that Michael has touched his Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 40
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer got me ducked up u guys. 
> 
> I also did zero research on the relationship of Lucifer and Michael ( bruh I'm a Christian ain't I suppose to know this stuff🙃🙃 smh) so I basically made up a conflict. Enjoy 💖

"Hello brother. " His twin grinned widely at his younger lookalike. "Do you like the mess I've made? " He chuckled darkly. Lucifer clenched his fists. 

"Why are you here Micheal? Think you could slip in while I was away?? Thought I wouldn't find out? " His anger seeping through the cracks in his voice, The devil struggled to maintain his composure, his eyes flickering between sharp red and dark brown, as they watched Michael's every move. The Archangel shrugged off his jacket. 

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting you to catch on so soon we all know you were never the brightest. " He barked out a spine chilling laugh at the irony of his Statement. "Light bringer. Such a magnificent title and yet one that _you_ don't deserve." His grin dissolved into a deep rooted scowl. "Even when you got _banished -_ " Lucifer flinched slightly, "- father _still_ didn't give up on you. Hell he even made a human just for you!" Lucifer's eyes flashed again and in a second he grabbed Michael by his shirt and pulled him closer. His skin crackled and his eyes blood red as he glared at his twin. 

"How do you know about that? " 

Michael's smile returned. He shoved Lucifer off him and smoothed down his wrinkled shirt. "Oh it doesn't matter how I know luci dear. What _matters_ " His wicked smile widened, "is why didn't you _tell_ me how _delectable_ chloe is-" He was cut short as the air left his lungs as Lucifer shot out his wings and slammed him up against a wall. Evil and malice was radiating from the devil. And he was livid. His devil face In full show glared down at Micheal. 

"You.... You took advantage of her?!? " Lucifer wrapped his sharp claws around his neck. "What did you do her? Tell me! " Micheal gasped for air as he laughed. "Such... Soft skin and lips she has. She's one hell of a kisser-! " Lucifer sunk his hands deeper into his brother's neck.

"You has sex with her?? " 

Micheal shook his head. "Hmm nope. ... She ah said it didn't _feel_ right. Heh... Guess she really can tell the real you aye Luci? Haha ...not enough tho because she certainly didn't object when I pushed her up against the counter and tasted her soft lips-" 

"Enough! " 

He flung Micheal across the room and he crashed into the bar. Lucifer's clothes melting under the intense heat of his body. "You touched Chloe... MY Chloe. MY CHLOE. " His eyes falling deeper into madness as he stalked closer to the angel muttering over and over, " Not chloe, never Chloe, never Chloe" His white wings dropped its feathers and turned an ash grey. His silky voice turned rough and raspy. His hands erupting in flames. 

"Never Chloe Micheal. Not her. " 


	2. Detective..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this story cus I simply have too many ideas running around in my head.

Chloe sat on her sofa, wine in hand staring blankly into space. She should be ecstatic. Lucifer was back, he was here to stay, and he wanted her. But halfway through their make out session something just wasn't ok. for some reason it didn't feel right. She left in a hurry to embarrassed to face him. 

Was it her? Was something wrong with her that she stalled every time? What was she waiting for? What did she stalled for? Maybe she still believes that it is all too good to be true. The detective sighs and raised the glass to her lips. 

_knock knock knock. "_ Detective?? Detective I'm coming in!" 

Chloe rushed to her door just as Lucifer knocked it open and stepped inside. His frantic expression relaxed as his sharp gaze landed in her. He walked over to her and scooped her into his arms. "Chloe you're ok. Oh thank goodness." He pulled away from her to get better look at her. " I thought you were-" he didn't finish his statement he just pulled her back into his embrace. And Chloe sank into him. she couldn't explain it but this time he felt....better. More him. 

"I'm sorry I ran out so suddenly earlier luci I don't know what came over me." Lucifer lifted his hand- which Chloe just realized was covered in blood- and cupped her face, rubbing his thumb lightly across her cheek. 

"No no it's fine my starlight, it's fine you weren't ready." Chloe have him a small but relived smile and brought her hand up to cover his own. She pulled it away from her cheek and looked at it. "Lucifer...." She looked at him again, and _really_ looked at him. His hair was ruffled, his shirt pressed but had been put on messily, and his hands... "Lucifer what happened? why are you covered in blood and why did were you so worried about me just now?" Lucifer sighed and didn't answer right away. He slowly slid himself onto the ground pulling Chloe with him. He put a hand on her shoulder and tucked her head under his chin. 

"I was just so worried about your sudden leave that I threw a little fit, broke some glass on my way here in the process. Nothing to worry about now luv I'm just glad you're safe." Chloe smiled apologetically,

" again sorry about that. "

"No need to apologize." Chloe snuggled deeper into his comforting embrace and soon was drifting into a deep slumber, her last thought was noting how significantly warmer he felt....oh well, she thought, probably just a side effect of being in hell for so long....

Lucifer looked down and saw that the detective was fast asleep. He smiled and picked her up walking to her bedroom. He had been so relieved to see that she was still alive, however he was still on high alert, what Michael had said didn't sit well with him. He thought back to what has happened minutes before he rushed to chloe's house.

"You've gone TOO far this time brother dear! It's one thing to steal my life but to even _think_ about putting your filthy hands on my Chloe is punishable by death you are going to regret the day you did this." Lucifer was in full devil mode. His body so hot the floor stuck to his shoes, slowly melting with every step he took. Michael laughed as he staggered and pushed himself up and out of the broken glass. 

"You _left_ luci! It was free range! Besides did you _really_ believe that the detective -"

"DON'T call her that!"

" _Chloe_ would be able to survive living the way she was living? " Lucifer slammed Michael into the floor and held him there. "What are you talking about the detective is a strong woman and she can handle herself besides she has maze and Ella she would have been _fine. "_

Michael cackled. "Fine? FIne? FINE? The woman was falling apart at the _**seams**_ lucifer! She needed you back and I came to her need better than you ever were. Stop _lying_ to yourself little brother,you made her need you. She might have been able to survive without you. Maybe even live without you. But she'd never forget _you._ " the archangel sniveld in disgust. "It was always _you_ who's been so _memorable_ you were dad's RIGHT HAND MAN and yet you still didn't have enough! I was never in the spotlight and yet even when you're thrown to hell you are made _king_ and even given a _angel blessed_ _human_ made specifically to be put in your path. You have no idea how wonderful you have it! You're such an insufferable twat! You don't deserve chloe. " he smiled. "And soon you won't. " lucifer's heart jumped at that. He's slammed Michael's head into the floor breaking his nose in the process and getting blood on his hand. 

"What did you do to her!" He took his other fist and collided it with his brother's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Michael grinned through bloody teeth, "You've been here wasting your time with me and you haven't even thought to check on your _precious_ detective. some lover you are. " Lucifer snarled, threw one final punch knocking Michael out. He unraveled his wings and looked down at his bloodied brother. "I'll deal with you later and I swear if she's.... _dead_ when I see her ..... " his eyes flashed red again. "I'll rain hell on you."

Lucifer sighed as he laid Chloe down. He brushed her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead. Michael didn't stay down for long, but he couldn't find it in himself to leave her. Let him get away, right now his need to make sure that every second Chloe breathed another breath overpowered his desire to kill Michael. He sat on her bed, pulled her I to her his lap and then pulled th cover over them both. His detective moaned softly and curled up into his chest. Lucifer rubbed her back gently. 

"Never again. I don't care what happens from here on out. I'm _never_ leaving your side again. Even if I have to kill every Angel up there. You won't be taken from me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol was this too intense? Too little intense? Anyway I can't stop thinking abt that trailer! I need deckerstar to be endgame


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter in one day😩y'all I think I'm going crazy but I need to write out my feelings from that damned trailer!!!! 
> 
> Lucifer is basically just angrily/ passive aggressively taking care of Chloe after he sees how she let herself go after he left.

Lucifer was angry. He was mad, he is miffed, pissed, furious, not happy! He was annoyed to see that after he was sure Chloe would still be breathing if he left her bedroom, he went to cook her breakfast and low and behold her house was a MESS! he was utterly disgusted at the sight. This wasn't the Chloe he knew! He immediately started to clean up angrily stuffing garbage into trash bags. His anger and frustration only grew as she remembered what Michael had said.

_"fine? She was falling apart at the **seams!** Stop lying to yourself brother. " _

Lucifer was never in a good mood if he had to admit Michael was right, but for him to prove him wrong about a misconception he had about _chloe?_ He's knew Chloe better than dare he say, herself! To have _Michael_ tell him he was wrong is absolutely humiliating. He was right though; him and Chloe had been together for such a long time and yet somehow he almost convinced himself that Chloe would be okay. That woman would hide her insecurities even if it killed her. Lucifer had been slightly hurt by the fact that Chloe hadn't guessed that Michael wasn't him right away but then he remembered: even though it was his only choice he had still _left_ her. She was blinded by the fact that "Lucifer" was back, she didn't even notice his aura was off she was just so happy to have him back. Lucifer smiled at that. It was bittersweet really. He sighed, no more thoughts he still had cleaning to do.

After cleaning up and cooking breakfast, Lucifer as silent as a mouse slipped back into her room. His smile widened and he let loose a breath he had secretly been holding onto. There was his detective fast asleep snoring softly- even her snore had changed. Lucifer walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead. He gently shook her awake. "Wake up detective. No more snores for you." She rolled over to face Lucifer and groaned, "five more...please..." The devil arches an eyebrow and leans in close to the detective 's ear, "five more? I mean we haven't even gone at it once but if it's a challenge you're looking for..." chloe's eyes popped open and she sat up eyes wide as she stared at her devil. "Lucifer!!! Don't DO That!" She groaned while Lucifer just chuckled. Suddenly Chloe sat up and sniffed the air. 

"Do I smell? Omelets!" She's looked to Lucifer who's grin only widened. Chloe flung herself into Lucifer sending them both to the ground. She peppered him with kisses, "thank you thank you thank you!" Lucifer smiled and shook his head, "darling omelets are nothing the only time you should be thanking me is after I've given you the best orgasms of your -" Chloe glared at him. " let's get you to breakfast shall we? " he picked her up and led her down the stairs. "I can walk yknow." Lucifer tapped her nose, " and yet somehow it's cuter when I carry you, funny how things work out like that. " he set her down on a chai, but before letting her dig in he grasped her chin.He looked her dead in the eye.

"Chloe..... _Never_ loose yourself. Ever. Don't you dare loose your way." 

Chloe's eyes widened slightly. Her eyes began to water. " I won't. Never again. " she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Same goes for you partner." Lucifer smiled and nodded and then left to freshen up. He couldn't look Chloe in the eye when she said that.

Because he knew that in his hatred for Michael was beyond human capabilities. He was going to kill that bastard and create a whole new circle of hell just. For. Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking that I'm done writing for the day and then when I try to sleep ideas just keep coming LMAO 😵😩


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just when I thought I was finished with ideas for the night while I was SLEEP for fucks sake I got some more ideas.
> 
> Anywho this is where....the problems start😈😈😈😈

Lucifer rebuttons is crooked shirt, washes the blood from his hands and then walked into Chloe's bedroom wanting to find her some pjs to change into. It look a minute (the woman's clothing choice was as plain as ever which he was glad to see hadn't changed) but finally he found some nice silk pajamas in the back of her closet. Based on the material he'd guess this was a present from maze, if she ever saw him again and didn't try kill him on sight he'd have to thank her. 

As he walked back to the kitchen ready to pull her back into his arms - maybe even feed her if she let him, when he heard a small sneeze. His heart rate spiked and he rushed into the kitchen. Chloe sneezed again into a tissue. "Bless you detective." She looked up "I think might have caught a cold. Nothing too serious I hope." She had unconsciously sensed his discomfort and worry and wanted to reassure him of her good health. Grateful as he was he still wasn't reassured, Michael's haunting words rang in his head;

" _You don't deserve to have chloe. And soon you won't. "_

What did he mean by that. Sometimes he wondered which of them was actually the devil. He sighed. "I'm just worried about your health mY dear, it's flu season and that hellion vermin of yours could give you a cold. Or worse." He looked around what he just realized was a quiet house. "where is the little loud pawn anyway?" He asked as he led Chloe upstairs to her room. "She's spending the summer with my mom. Maze runs off every now and then." Lucifer's eyes shined. "So that means we have the place all to ourselves then?" 

" No Lucifer what ever you're thinking stop it- achoo! " she sniffled again, "definitely a cold," she mumbled miserably. _or Michael playing some sick joke on me,_ Lucifer thought. "Take time off work you shouldn't go around with a cold in the summer heat." Chloe started to object but was thrown into a sneezing fit. Lucifer put her over his shoulder and rubbed her back trying to sooth her. Placing her in her bed, he saw that she was in no shape to change her own clothes and began to undress her. "Chloe darling I need to put you in something more comfortable, lift your arms for me?" Her sneezes continued a cough being thrown in every now and then, but she nodded and lifted them accordingly. 

By the time he was done changing her into the pjs her cheeks were a bright pink and she was sweating profusely. Lucifer placed a cold washcloth on her forehead and kissed her cheek. "Told you, a cold is no joke and now you've gone and got yourself a cold. Silly detective." Chloe half delirious only grumbled and swatted at him, before falling asleep her cheek resting in his lap. Lucifer watched her sleep an occasional cough and sneeze every now and then reminded him that she was not well. 

He hoped to his dad that this was just a regular fever.


	5. It must be nice, to have Chloe Decker on your side .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer grapples with the fact that he has to tell Chloe about Michael.
> 
> This chapter is just gonna be full of Hamilton references btw.
> 
> Burr and Michael as I see it are very similar to me. They both wait for it. Hamilton and Lucifer are non stop, go for it ppl. Chloe is a mix of all three schuyler sisters.

It wasn't a normal fever. 

At least it didn't seen that way. Chloe, the poor girl, was continuously throwing up even after her stomach was empty. She shivered and crawled into lucifer's lap after every time and whined about how acidic her mouth felt. This alarmed Lucifer greatly, Michael was not known for killing off people with just a simple fever but Chloe wasn't just any other person. Lucifer worried he was destroying her from the inside out. If she continued to throw up acid....

No he didn't want to think about that right now. He pushed his abnormal heat into her cold body. "You're going to be alright Chloe I promise. " Chloe chuckled weakly, "of course I will Lucifer, stop being such a worry devil. It's just a cold." She snuggled deeper into his warmth and breathed out a raspy breath. Lucifer just keep hugging her until she passed out after all those trips to the bathroom. Then he whispered; 

"I hope you're right." 

He gently placed her head on a couple of pillows and walked to the bathroom hoping to find some medicine. As he walked in he glanced at the mirror and for once in his life Lucifer hated the way he looked. All he could see was _michael._ He saw his brother _kissing_ Chloe answering to _his_ name. He grumbled to himself, "Look at his eyes, see how he lies?" His reflection laughed. "Talking to yourself brother?" The devil growled, " get out of my head! " 

"Do you remember all those eons ago? How much you were praised? How I was taunted?" Lucifer covered his ears but to no avail, the voice only grew louder " Let's have a trip down memory lane shall we?" Lucifer felt his body launch forward and suddenly he was in....heaven? No no only a memory _of_ heaven. Him, his dad, and all the angels were celebrating his achievement, his father had made him his second in command. The angles laughed and chatted with him until god raised a hand asking for their silence. "A toast! To my son lucifer! May you always be satisfied." The angles erupted in cheer.

Lucifer watched on his confusion, "why did you bring me here brother?" the small voice rang into the back of his head, "What you don't know brother dear is what happened after your little celebration. " the party ended and there stood Michael and and some other angels, Lucifer recognized them as some of the demons he would later bring down with him to hell. "You brother has done amazing things mik!" A chorus of agreements echoed. " Kinda just makes you wonder...what do _you_ want michael? " a young Angel asked. "Yea....what do _**you**_ want mik? What do you want mik? " the crowd of angels closed in on the frustrated twin, "if you stand for nothing mik what will you fall for?" Michael shoved past the group. 

"I have nothing to say to you! I'll keep all _my_ plans close to my chest. I'll wait here and see which way the wind blows. I'll take my time and watch the after birth of this nation and watch the tensions grow. " he stalked off not bothering to give context to his statement. 

Lucifer sighs. "That was uncalled for ues, but how is that directly my fault? THey just admire me." The voice in the back of his head shouted, "that was just the beginning! Do you know how much more of that I've had to endure all my life because of you?! Because you were mister spotlight. Why do you always get what you want! somebody has to stand up to your mouth you spoiled brat." Lucifer opened his mouth to respond when he was tossed back and landed . ...back in chloe's bathroom. The voice cackled. 

"It must be nice, it must be nice.....to have Chloe Decker on your side.... But for now long remains to be seen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious abt the references:
> 
> "It must be nice to have Washington(Chloe Decker) on ur side"- Washington on ur side
> 
> "Look at his eyes, see how he lies?- Washington On ur side
> 
> " may u always be satisfied " - satisfied
> 
> "somebody has to stand up to his mouth" Washington on ur side
> 
> "What do u want buur(Mike-michael), what do u want mik? if you stand for nothing mik what do u fall for?" - room where it happens
> 
> " I'll keep all my plans close to my chest, I'll sit here and see which way the wind blows, I'm taking my time watching the after birth of a nation, watching the tensions grow"- non stop.


	6. Is that my shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that Chloe has made a habit of wearing lucifer's clothes, more specifically that white button up shirt of his. The chapter is a result of that thought.

Lucifer was in distress after his not so direct encounter with michael, but he had to keep himself in check for Chloe, she was too sick to have to deal with anymore stress. He noticed he was sweating and took off his shirt and walked out of the bathroom to see that Chloe was huddled in her blankets sniffling and shivering. Lucifer 's eyes shone with guilty sympathy. He sat next to Chloe and rubbed her back, "Oh sweetheart you poor girl," he sighed, this was all his fault and he knew sooner or later he would have to tell the detective about his twin. But for now his only priority was to care for his stubborn girl. 

"I'm going to go make you some soup alright? Here," he gave her his phone and looked at her with his devilish grin, "all those specially taken photos of me should distract you from your cold." He's laughed when Chloe snorted sarcastically and have him a playful shove.

"Your ego is bigger than your sex drive luci." The devil winked at her as he made his way out the door, "I can give you accurate measurements if you want detective" a pillow smacked him in the face,

"go make me my soup servant!" 

The fallen angel chuckled to himself as he got out ingredients, that detective of his as prudish as always.... He missed that about her. He had missed her smile, her had missed her cute glares, her laugh, her annoyed expressions. He had missed _her._ he poured some soup into a bowl. and now that he got her back she was already potentially slipping from his grasp. He shook his head in self disgust, he shouldn't think the worst so soon besides she hadn't thrown up in about 40 minutes which was a win in his book. 

Lucifer walked back up to chloe's bedroom, soup in hand.

He pushed open her door with his back turning around and coming face to face with a flushed Chloe Decker who had on the white button up he as taken off. The woman's eyes widened, she tossed the phone in her hand on the ground, blushed the color of a ripe tomato and buried her face into her pillows. Lucifer smirked knowingly. He put the soup on her nightstand and crouched down to her buried face. "Enjoying those pictures Chloe dear?" He watched in delight as her ears pinked and the detective let out a muffled "lucifer!" He laughed and then snuck his hands up underneath her underarms and pulled her into his lap. She looked up with embarrassment, "I was just curious and then I saw your shirt and it was so warm and I was so cold but then when I put it on the coldness went away and I feel all sleepy and then I saw your phone and I just wanted a peek-" 

"Shh," he placed a finger over her lips " love there's no need to explain yourself, I was just making fun." He looked at her in his shirt lovingly. "How many times has it been that you've worn my clothes now? This is the.. Third time?" Chloe nodded. "Looks good on you. It's yours now." 

" But lucifer-" 

"Nope! No take backs, I _want_ you to have it, it would offend me if you don't take it." Chloe have an exasperated sigh but the smile on her face gave her away, she snuggled into lucifer's bare chest and have a contented sigh.

she missed this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished listening to happier and now I'm sad so I made this to cheer me up.
> 
> So I saw a post on Instagram by @Laurengermanfr of Lauren and Tom being the iconic adorable duo that they are and I just had to incorporate it into my fic.

Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair as he pressed the end call button. He had just finished telling the lieutenant that Chloe was in dire health and was in no shape to return to work for the foreseeable future. 

He looked over sadly at the detective who was currently in stable condition(for now), and was going through his phone laughing or blushing at his photos. Lucifer was at a loss. He couldn't tell whether or not Chloe was actually getting better because every time she seemed to be back to normal, a couple hours later she'd be too weak to even look up at him as he petted her hair. He knew taking her the hospital was out of the question for now. She was too unstable and it worried him that there would be times where she would be in that plain room all by herself, without him, subject to danger. No he simply couldn't risk her already fragile life like that. He folded his arms and tapped his foot frustrated that - for now at least make his words- Michael was besting him. 

Chloe looked up and saw his angry fidgeting. Her face bloomed into a grateful smile, he was doing so much for her and her stupid suddenly unpredictable health when he didn't have to. She looked down at a saved folder in his drive labeled; "my dearest detective😍😈👼💖💏" she giggled, looked up at the distant Lucifer and cleared her throat. His eyes snapped up and then turned to her in concern thinking she was having another coughing fit. "Are you alright detective?" Chloe sighed. 

" I'm _fine_ Lucifer I just wanted to get your attention. She moved over and patted the side of the bed, "You've been so anxious these past two days you need to relax I know you can't get sick but you'll make your self mentally exhausted prancing around like that." The devil wanted to say that he couldn't relax until she was well again, but as always she was right. He couldn't help her if he was wiped out too. So he smiled gratefully and slid into the bed his arm wrapping around chloe's waist. She relaxed into his chest and showed him the folder she stumbled upon. Lucifer's eyes widened, "I forgot about this video." They both smiled fondly as the video played a drunk Chloe who's arms were wrapped around Lucifer's waist as well as one of her legs. She was grinning mischievously at the camera that Ella had been holding, grinding up against him, while Lucifer just smiled and held his hands up. Ella laughed and said "it's a video not a photo" drunk Chloe gasped and then her and Lucifer looked at each other and burst out laughing. And of course with chloe's notorious reputation for being horny when drunk pushed her abdomen up against lucifer's but before the rest of the wacky encounter could continue the video cut. 

The couple snuggled into each other chuckling. It was stupid really, a dumb video of Chloe grinding on Lucifer, but it was all that was needed for the moment. A small moment of clarity and peace.

Lucifer rested his chin on top of chloe's. There was no way in _hell_ that his disgusting brother would get away with his misdeeds a second time. He'd find that prick and tear his already crooked wings right from his back. Chloe's snores filled the room. He had to do it. For her. So that he'd be able to go back to life in that video. His mind was made up. No more sitting around, Chloe would only get worse if he did.

"I'd fight heaven and hell for you chloe" he whispered into her hair, "and it looks like I'll be doing just that. "


	8. her sol in his tenebris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenebris means darkness in latin.  
> Sol= light(aka chloe)
> 
> Anyway Lucifer goes to confront Michael but first he has to tell Chloe some things he's been meaning to tell her.

Not so oddly enough after he decided that he wouldn't just sit around and wait for Michael to further what ever plan he was scheming, Chloe's condition became significantly better. Not enough where she could go back to work or anything like that, but she was no longer throwing up, her fever was slowly going down, and she was even able to even sit up on her own. 

This observation only furthered Lucifer's assumption that Michael was planning something big and that making Chloe sick was only a distraction. He creased his eyebrow in frustration. He knew he had to tell Chloe who really had kissed and almost had... Sex with that day. She deserved to know and yet some part of him didn't want her to carry that on her conscious. He looked up the stairs in the direction of her room. Maybe he could lay it down to her gently? While she was still half asleep? He heard her soft footsteps and quickly turned back to the stove not wanting to look her in the eyes as of right then. His heart raced as he tried to focus on his omelet- he had recently named it the decker omelette- while listening to her steps come closer to him until his breath hitched as he felt her arms lock around his waist and her cheek press into his back. 

Chloe mumbled into his back, "Mmm om-o-lette. Yum." And then tapped his hip bone. Lucifer looked down at her and mustered the best fakest smile he could do. "Well hello detective! Finally up I see. " His heart warmed as she laughed into his back, her shoulder shaking lightly. "Mmmm well suddenly I feel a little more like my self, but these legs still feel like jelly. Lucifer placed her omelette on a plate then turned around and picked her up. " Well then we can't have you walking on them now can we? Come along detective your food awaits, " He sat her down in a chair and placed the plate in front of her. He watched as she ate occasionally smiling and moaning at the taste. However her smile soon turned into a frown. 

"... Is there something you're not telling me Luce? I don't know you just don't seem as happy as you usually do. " Lucifer cringed and cursed at how well they knew each other, so much that they knew when the other had something on their mind. Lucifer sat next to her and then grasped her hand. 

" Chloe... I- I need to tell you something. Remember when you said you felt off that day in the penthouse? " Chloe nodded slowly. "That wasn't me. That was my twin. Michael." Chloe's eyes flew open and she opened her mouth. 

"Here me out! Please! I didn't know he was hear until I felt Amemideal call to me. He was trying to take my life and decided that he wanted you make him yours by posing as me. Chloe I'm so sorry for not saying something sooner, truly I am I just didn't know how you'd react and I know you feel violated but it's not your fault please know that I have to leave because I just know that he's the reason you got sick and now he's planning something big and I can't let you suffer more because of me and i- mmph! " 

His nervous ranting got cut short as Chloe captured his lips onto hers. A short one bit enough to calm him down. She pulled away, a smile bright enough to light up hell. She pulled him to her until their foreheads touched. She had unfallen tears in her eyes but her smile was full of joy. "Lucifer I'm so glad you told me. Goodness I was so worried that our....thing, our synchronization, our vibe, chemistry whatever it is we have I was so worried that it had broken when you were down there in hell. I thought that I had changed too much and that we didn't work anymore and it was getting at me, and even though you said it was ok it still felt wrong...." she sighed happily, "I don't know what's going on between you and your..twin? But I'm so happy I was able to know deep down that _he_ wasn't _you._ I missed you so much those six months I wanted you back so much, and now you're _here._ You came back for _me. "_ she let her years fall and buried her face into his chest. " _thank you_ lucifer. " 

He was well...shocked to say the least. But this was his chance, she was _waiting_ for him that whole time while he was away. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that she would have waited for him for the rest of her days. He pulled himself away from their hug just enough so that he could look into her eyes. He cupped her face into his hands. 

"Chloe, my darling, the sol to my tenebris, my first love.... Will you be mine forever and become my queen? " 


	9. Lucifer Morningstar pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally only suppose to be 8 chapters long because season five is eight episodes long however I literally don't know when to stop lol, so I've decided to make these into two parts. 
> 
> Oh yea.  
> Shit.  
> Goes.  
> Down.

Lucifer flew into his deserted penthouse. It was just like he had left it when he had first faced Michael earlier that week. 

A typical sign of Michael- to purposely leave a mess in his wake. 

He say down an poured himself a drink. Chloe was far enough that she wouldn't interfere with his immortality he had made sure of that despite her nervous protests telling him it wasn't safe to go alone. She eventually tired herself out and the small sleep pill he had slipped into her food was sure to keep her that way for a while. He brushed his fingers through his hair both bored and tense at the same time. He was having trouble keeping his devil face In check and yet a wicked smile stayed planted on his face. 

This was a rare occurrence for him. This was him when he desired nothing more than to see blood spill. Not to be confused for his punishing, no this was something different entirely, he couldn't care less whether the person in question did anything hell worry, not this was not about hell this is about his deeply hidden to kill. 

Lucifer sighed shakily In between a laugh, when was the last time he had felt this feeling? That's right all those eons ago when he was first kicked out of heaven. He still remembered the heartbreak he had felt. (Well to be fair- not that he would ever agree with dad, but he _did_ Try to take over heaven cus he was power hungry you know just some a small situation of teenage rebellion lol) he remembered wanting to destroy any and every human in sight, the bloodlust insatiable. He remembered finding a way to forever the species that became his downfall. As he took a sip of his drink he thought about if he would have done all this if he had known of his Chloe back then. 

He threw his head back in laughter. Of course not he'd never want her to suffer. But then again... He probably wouldn't have gotten to know her and she would have been just another eve. He sucked his teeth. Damn that father of his, he really _did_ have a reason for every fucking thing.... 

And speaking of relatives, he turned around at the sound of wings flapping. There stood Michael an identical smirk to match his own his crooked wings that always seemed to match his crazed personality. 

Lucifer set down his drink. 

"You know Michael I've just realized: you're the version of me that didn't get kicked out of home. That bloodlust in your eye, you've been dealing with that your whole life and yet for me it's a rare occurrence. Is that why you so wished to steal my life? Is it because even when im at my lowest I still have more than you ever will? Is it because you stall every waking moment while I push forward with confidence? Is that why you dared to touch Chloe? " His voice was cracking and his hair stood up in wild spikes, his wings unfolded ready to take off. 

"Well if you must know-" Lucifer growled and flapped his wings charging straight for his older twin. 

Or at least he tried too. 

He slammed into an invisible barrier and suddenly chains Springed up and pulled him down by the wrists. A cross appeared under his feet. 

"So this is what you where planning?? A trap? How _pathetic_ of you brother." His brother shrugged his shoulders as he slowly walked closer to the detained devil. 

"Pathetic as it may be unfortunately you're so disgustingly hard to kill. And well these things take time to make. Good thing you're such a love sick puppy, because you gave me all the time I needed." Lucifer glared up at Michael feeling his strength draining from him.

"I'll kill you you bastard!" 

" You can't even get out of those chains! " 

The weakened devil cursed his fall as he was struggling to keep his damn eyes open. "I'm going to send you back to hell damnit! " he pulled against the restraints which only proved futile as he felt more of his strength deplete. He took in ragged breaths and looked up at his lookalike who stood above him a smile so full of hatred that he only saw his former power hungry self in him. Michael kneeled down in front of him, "if only you had stayed away, this would have gone so much smoother," his eyes flickered up to meet lucifer's, "but of course nothing was ever _easy_ with you. " Michael sighed and walked over to lucifer's unfinished drink, finishing it in one shot. "This was almost too easy!" He cackled giddily as he watched Lucifer slowly sink to the floor, his breath coming in short gasps as Michael's cross sucked the life force out of him. 

"Wings or not you're still a fallen and the _first_ one at that! My cross is going to kill you slowly with you feeling every. Last. DROP that black hole you call a soul is gone. " his shoulders shook at his crazed laugh,

"Such a **_shame_** you never got to tell her goodbye. " 


	10. Lucifer Morningstar pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it! This is The second to last chapter! (I plan to make a sequel so this isn't The end!) I hope u guys enjoy :)
> 
> The devil awakes.

_" the sol to my tenebris, my first love....Chloe will you be mine forever and become my queen? " Lucifer stared down at her with loved filled eyes and watched as her face turned scarlet and her eyes flooded with tears. She launched herself at him knocking then both to the ground as she enveloped him with a hug. She looked up at him her head already nodding yes before she opened her mouth._

_"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" She exclaimed and for the first time His face broke out into the purest smile he had ever given in his entire life. He swung her into the air and twirled her around laughing in delight. He pulled her into his chest and clung to her her not wanting to ever let her go. "Chloe...my sweet Chloe..." He couldn't find the words so he just bent down matched his lips to hers. They sank into each other's embrace, swaying from side to side._

_the smile not leaving his face he wasn't at all surprised when he felt a tear slide down his cheek. His first tear....ever and they were tears of pure, unrestrained happiness._

_"I love you so much lucifer," his chest vibrated as she spoke into it. They pulled away and looked at each other. " As do I my love. "_

_As they got lost in each other's eyes Lucifer felt a strange sensation flow through his body._

_Samael. The name filled his thoughts and yet this time he was no longer reminded of his past life and banishment. Eons of his anger, revenge, and hate seemed to leave his body. For the first time since his descent he truly felt...like a lightbringer._

_"Do you feel it two luci?" Chloe looked up at him, face practically glowing, with her usually stress filled expression melting away. He nodded, "I feel...one with you." The detective smiled and lightly pushed herself from his embrace._

_" You have to face him...don't you? " Lucifer nodded glumly, "he is only going to create a reality worse than hell if I continue to let him fly free." He stared into the night sky and for the first time - there were certainly a lot of firsts going on today - Lucifer thought about the possibility of him losing. He had someone he needed to come home to now he couldn't fail now, not after **everything** they had gone through just to get to this exact moment. He felt her hand on his shoulder and looked down at her._

_"You'll be okay Lucifer I'm sure of it. " she smiled, "comeback and say hi would ya?" The devil chuckled and bent down to kiss her forehead,_

_"It's a promise."_

**Snap! Snap!**

Michael's eyes flew over to where Lucifer .... _ **should**_ have been withering on the floor. His heart practically stopped when he saw the broken restraints on top of what once was his white cross, which now was a dazzling display of blood red and...Michael shook his head in disbelief, it was impossible! Lucifer is a fallen! How was this possible. He sank to the ground shuddering as he stared at the mixed cross..the other half of it mixing in perfect synchronization with a blinding gold light. He knew that light, that _damned_ light. Only one could harbor such a pure glow.

"...samael." He shivered in disgust and fear of the name. He looked around suddenly _very_ aware that he had no idea where Lucifer was. He got up and kept his eyes alert. "I'll go back to hell! I'll do whatever you want brother! It was wrong of me to challenge you, to try and hurt chl-aHhH!" He felt himself being lifted off the ground and crashed into the elevator hissing as he felt it but his injury. He scanned the room frantically but he was the only one there. 

"What do you want?" He was answered with only silence. He quickly scrambled up and unraveled his wings. _I have to get far from here, change my face, pretend I don't exist._ His heart pounded in his ear a s he ran for the balcony and gave a single flap of his wings. 

It was the last mistake he would ever make. A hand shot out from thin air, grabbed his crooked wing and yanked him down to the ground with a loud thud. Before he could even react, that same hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. The hand turned into the full body of lucimael (cuz he's like half and half...nvm carry on lol). 

As Michael took in his twin's form; a showcase of red and gold swirling and decorating every part of his body, Michael realized that he was never meant for what Lucifer was meant for. Lucifer always the show boaster. He hassled for air as the devil's grip tightened. He looked into his eyes and his deep devil voice rumbled, "what you truly desire Michael was to take my life. " his evil smile deepened, "didn't dad ever tell you to be careful for what you pray for ?" He let go of his throat only to quickly push his hand felt across Michael's chest. A thundering clap sounded and just like that.

Michael was gone. 

Well not gone per se. 

The grey Angel woke up in a hard silver throne. 

_no no no no NO!_ _This can t be happening._ He looked around him but all she saw was ash and all he heard was screams and diabolical cackles that eerily resembled his own. He was back in hell.

but this time, he looked down at the chain that tracked down into the pits of hell, he was a trapped ruler. 


	11. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U guyyyys 😔this is the last chapter. 
> 
> Soooo it's a good thing I'm making a SEQUEL 😜  
> the title is gonna be called: "mine to touch" And it's gonna be all deckerstar fluff and stuff.
> 
> I also will be posting another story based on an Instagram post I saw (involves Lucifer being Chloe's sugar daddy 👁0👁)

Lucifer landed on Chloe's front steps and tucked in his wings away. He hesitated, took in a breath and Opened the door as quietly as he could. 

The lights in her living room were off and the room empty. Lucifer felt his heart drop a little. If he was being honest he had been hoping that maybe Chloe would be waiting for him to come back. He knew it was selfish seeing as he was the one who told her not to come, but he was holding out hope..... _well doesn't matter anymore_ , Lucifer thought as he walked further into the house. Walking past the kitchen, as he made the motion to go upstairs a lump on the couch caught his eye. Walking over to the lump a shape began to take form. 

"Chloe!" 

Lucifer's breath hitched as he whispered her name. There she was, asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket still wearing his -her's now- button up shirt. A smile blossomed onto his face as he sat down next to her sleeping form. He got a sense of deja vu as he put his hand on her back. _it's just like that night of her birthday._ He picked her up and placed her in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. "You waited. " He laughed in Almost disbelief. The detective shifted in his lap and wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck, mumbling something about wanting Lucifer to stay. He looked up and saw the sun starting to flood light into the dark room. 

And then the devil smiled. A real genuine, happy smile. 

"You are my light... Chloe. "


End file.
